The Sith in Black
by codenamescum
Summary: The Ghost is low on fuel, the only planet near is almost abandoned. Strange things happen when they see a man lurking near an Old Republic senate tower but they themselves are not safe.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival on Urrtha

**Hello, chapters will probably be about this length but hey, quality not quantity. If The Woman in Black scared to then you will be fine reading this (this chapter is 100% gore free, not the next though) Enjoy!**

Ezra's POV

The ship was low on fuel, we had flown from one end of the galaxy to the other on a low tank and now it was only a little while until the ship stopped completely. Hera was trying to contact Ahsoka for help and Kanan was trying to find any nearby planets, Sabine was spray-painting her room again (I think it was a symbol of some kind above her bed, looked like a horrible scar to me) and Zeb could be heard thundering down the hallway after Chopper had somehow stolen his bow-rifle and used some of Sabine's paint to spray it purple (a lot of the paint ended up on the floor). I was lying in my bed levitating my helmet above me, it slowly spun around as I concentrated, the more I concentrated the slower the spinning was.

Suddenly Kanan yelled something and I broke concentration and the helmet smacked me in the face. I sat up and ran to the cockpit along with Sabine who had just rushed out of her bunk with a bit of yellow paint streaked over her face, Zeb and Chopper were already in there. I closed the door behind me and leant against it while Sabine sat down in her slightly tattered chair, Hera was grinning but Kanan was frowning for some reason. "We have found a planet with fuel on it," she said cheerfully "any of you heard of Urrtha?" We all shook our heads except Sabine.

"Didn't you once say that it was abandoned after a Sith visited it about 4,000 years ago?"

"Yes and it has a chemical which creates very powerful materials like fuel." Hera responded.

"So we are stealing stuff from a dead planet then." I grumbled, that was never fun. Hera rolled her eyes. "Ezra, there is one village left who we will buy the fuel from." Kanan explained, sounding kinda exasperated. We came out of hyperspace and saw a grey planet floating there. It was tiny for a planet really, it looked miserable as well, like all of the light had been sucked out and replaced by something dark. By the time I had finished thinking there was a slight bump and be had landed on what looked to me as a grey, even more filthy Tarkintown.

A POV

 _I am there_

 _I am there_

 _I never leave, I am there_

 _No one shall leave here_

 _I am there_

 _They will be wiped out_

 _I will complete my task, alive or dead_

 _I am here, you can't leave_

Hera's POV

I was there only person not upset about coming here "It's only for a few days." I urged but they still grumbled, more than Chopper normally does. Still, Kanan and Ezra could sense something. Kanan told me it was something dark, that we never should have come. I hope he isn't right. We were greeted by a kindly man called Sam Kipps, he showed us to where the fuel is stored so we could buy some.

The man running the stall was called Arthur Coil, he asked his four year old son to go indoors as we came. Whenever we walked by people would usher their children inside and glare at us, as if we had stepped onto sacred ground. I was unnerved. "I told you Hera." Kanan complained again to me, "I know love but we need that fuel to get anywhere and there are no planets near enough." I calmly said though I was worried. Now the others, especially Ezra and Sabine, were worried. Zeb would feel like he was being watched and townsfolk would be pointing at Ezra and Sabine and betting on something like thugs do in cantinas. Now I was scared.


	2. Chapter 2:Tea for Three

**Ok, I am back. I am so sorry for not uploading but I have had a lot on my plate (too much in fact) and that gave me no time to write or put me in a mood so I couldn't write. Again I am sorry but I am going to try to make things better and upload quicker so here it is:**

Chapter 2:

Sabine's POV

The townsfolk were creepy, they would look at us and stare. By us I mainly mean me and Ezra, it was like they were plotting some kind of curse or something, I didn't know what. We had bought the fuel from Arthur Coil but apparently it has been known to burn through metal, leaving a leaking ship stuck in space. Hera told me that the fuel is called Lie because it looks a lot like water and people have accidently drank it before, now it is under close guard. In order to make sure that Lie doesn't burn through the Ghost they need to put some kind of poisonous gas in the ship to clear it, meaning we need a place to stay.

Kanan's POV

"We have no more rooms." The tavern-keeper grumbled, his brow furrowed in annoyance. There was only one room free and it had only three beds. I looked around at the others. Ezra and Sabine were shivering from what I thought was cold, they kept on complaining about coming here and Ezra said he could sense someone. I send my mind back to the present.

"There is the attic…" the keeper's wife mumbled, she looked young but troubled, as if something haunted her day and night and made her weak and sick. I felt pity for the woman.

"No they cannot go up there."

"They can." She said mildly. As the woman spoke she pointed to Sabine and Ezra, everyone went quiet as I thought everything over and over.

"Fine, here's your credits." I grumbled, secretly wondering why everyone acted like we were outcasts. Sure they never have visitors but we are all sentient. Afterwards I drifted to sleep hoping that day would come soon.

Ezra's POV:

The night was quiet. Me and Sabine were forced to sleep in the attic, three large windows clamped tight shut opposite the door. In the centre of the room was a worn out rug, showing hints of red. It looked like this place hadn't been dusted for years.

"First-class accommodation, wouldn't ya say?" I joked, Sabine just glared at me and turned towards a dresser at my left.

"Who are they?" she asked, pointing towards a small oil painting showing three young girls holding dolls. The keeper's wife was standing next to them, smiling. _"Didn't think she had it in 'er."_ But in the background there was someone else, faintly there, with red skin and a black cloak covering her.

I walked towards a dusty holo and pressed the button, it displayed an image of the three girls but this time only the woman in the cloak with red skin was with them and it looked like they were blank dolls being held up by strings. Sabine looked at the holo for a few minutes then said "We should get some sleep." I complied and we got into bed and slept.

A POV:

I remember

I remember revenge

I remember promising to take revenge

I remember my master and my apprentice

I remember my apprentice…

I remember the eagerness to help the Empire and bring the Sith to glory

I remember the potential locked up within

I remember the potential being unleashed

I remember the Sith dying

I remember the Jedi dying

I remember the apprentice going against my will

I remember the potential being destroyed

I remember my orders

I remember that this planet will die

I remember that I would be the one to kill it

Sabine's POV:

I woke up to a tea party.

"Ezra, wake up!" I whispered as loud as I could, fortunately he was awake and already watching.

We sat there in silence as the three little girls from the holo and the painting played with their dolls at their tea party…. The three girls from the holo and the painting had just magically appeared in the room and showed no indication we were here.

"Do you think they are ghosts?" Ezra quietly asked, I stared at him shocked. "Sorry, I remember some people on Lothal once started proclaiming ghosts are real. But seriously, this is clearly their room and it clearly hasn't been cleared out for years and the keeper and his wife seem a bit on edge." He explained, before I could say anything back the three girls turned their heads slowly towards us and, wide-eyed in a creepy sort of way, fixated their vision on a dark area of the wall next to us.

Then they rose with the same expression on their faces as in the holo, dropping the china in their hands. Then they walked slowly towards the windows while crushing the fragile doll heads beneath their feet as me and Ezra gawked at them, unable to move. Then they climbed onto the window sill and opened the hatches to the windows.

"Stop!" We both screamed but it didn't matter, the girls jumped. A soft crunch came from outside as the light started to pour in.

"My babies!" a woman screamed and sobbed, it was clearly the keeper's wife.

Suddenly the door started shaking and a wild Kanan burst through and startled us both.

"Why the stars did you lock the door!" He complained, then he looked at the handle, "Oh, no lock… Wait, then why couldn't I get in?" Kanan turned towards us and frowned, then turned towards the open windows. "You opened these?"

We shook our heads.

"They did." Ezra mumbled, pointing at the painting. Kanan turned and raised an eyebrow.

"Those girls opened the windows?"

"And jumped out." I added

"Hmm," Kanan pondered "that explains you two screaming."  
Suddenly Hera sprinted into the room "We have a call from Fulcrum."

 **To be honest I wrote most of this from memory from the film, it isn't that scary when you watch it in school. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter and I will try to post more often. Peace**


End file.
